


Life Lessons with Onii-sama!

by nepentheosileus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Brothers, First Time, Incest, M/M, Roleplay, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepentheosileus/pseuds/nepentheosileus
Summary: When Ryou's newfound desire gets to be too much to handle where else should he go but to his big brother! Don't worry, Ryou, Bakura will help you out![ based off of a roleplay from 2016 ]





	Life Lessons with Onii-sama!

**Author's Note:**

> This was an unfinished roleplay I did back in 2016 that I recently found and completed. However my roleplay partner has asked that I keep them anonymous because they're ashamed :') How unfortunate...

Ryou sighed heavily through his nose, his head propped up with his hand as he watched Bakura from the other side of the living room. In school, everyone had been talking about the latest gossip: Who's kissing who, who dated her, who dated him. It was getting exhausting, but worst of all, it was all Ryou could think about.

No one had ever kissed him. No one had asked him out. What was it? What was so bad about Ryou that nobody wanted to kiss him?

This problem, the kissing and the dating problem really got to Ryou over the course of the year. Each day after school, Bakura and him would do their homework in the kitchen or the living room, and Ryou found that whenever he looked at Bakura he'd think about it.

Kissing.

It was weird, but clearly not weird enough to make him stop thinking.

"Bakura," he asked after a while of homework one day, attempting to look bored and unbothered. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Looking up from the biology homework he'd been pretending to do, Bakura sent an annoyed look to his younger brother. "You've seen Malik here how many times?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Of course I've kissed people. Malik was my boyfriend, after all."

And of course that was what had him brooding and moping as of late. The stupid flamboyant Egyptian had dumped him over a text, which was not only rude but also insulting. Bakura was angry, horribly angry and more than a little confused. In such a mood, he definitely didn't feel like conversing with his weird little brother.

Ryou made a face, shifting around in the chair he'd curled up in to sit up straight. "Just because he was here doesn't mean you had to kiss him," he mumbled, turning his attention to the textbook in his lap. Conveniently, his health book was turned to the page about sex education. Nothing too graphic considering his grade, but it still annoyed Ryou, so he shut his book. He thought about some things, but his eyes widened and his head snapped over to look back at Bakura.

"W-Was? He's not anymore?"

Oh, this was definitely some news. Every time Ryou thought about kissing Bakura, Malik popped into his head and he felt incredibly guilty. Now..Now things didn't seem to be so horrible.

"Um… What happened?"

Bakura sighed. "I don't know," he muttered, resisting the urge to rip up his homework in frustration. "He probably likes that annoying Yuugi kid. Fucking idiot. He didn't tell me why he was dumping me, just that he was. And I haven't even seen him since." He really didn't want to be talking about this, especially not with someone who could hardly even begin to understand. Ryou was way too young. Honestly, Bakura was mildly surprised his brother even knew what kissing was, weird as the kid was.

"Oh." Ryou sunk down in his chair, watching his health book flop to the ground. This was interesting. Very interesting. But it would be impossible to get anywhere near Bakura right now, unless...

"Are you hungry?" He asked, sitting up again. "I was going to get something. Do you want anything?"

Yes, he'd get the food and come back, place it on the table, and sit down next to Bakura. That's close enough for now, and maybe he'd try again tomorrow... Depending on where this snack plan takes him.

"I guess," the teen shrugged. He wasn't particularly hungry at the moment, but food might help take his mind off of things. Then again, wanking would likely have the same effect. Storing that thought away for another time, Bakura turned his attention back to Ryou. "What'd you have in mind then?"

Ryou shrugged, suddenly momentarily speechless when Bakura actually looked at him this time. "Ah… Cheese and crackers? Carrots, or… Whatever we have I suppose." He stood up and picked up his book. "I think I'm going to have the crackers. I'll bring you whatever you want, though."

Bakura wrinkled his nose. Health foods. Yuck. "Do we have any ice cream left from the other night?" Not that he felt entirely manly eating comfort food after a break up, but that was way better than carrots. Sheesh, how Ryou was his brother, he wasn't quite sure; they were far too different. If they didn't look nearly identical he'd assume they weren't related at all.

Ryou held his tongue and nodded, choosing to not give the lecture about how eating sugar when you're sad can quickly lead to having weight problems later.

He walked to the kitchen, prepared their snacks with his crackers on a plate and Bakura's ice cream scooped into a bowl. When Ryou picked up the dishes, he felt nervous. What if this was way too weird? What if Bakura got mad and hated him for the rest of his life? With a deep breath in, Ryou shook his head and walked back into the living room, placing the bowl on the coffee table and sat himself down with his plate in his lap, right next to Bakura.

Perfect.

"It's not good to turn to sugar when you're sad," he commented then, unable to help it for one, and to act natural as well. "You could develop a nasty habit and develop problems with your weight when you're old."

Rolling his eyes, the older male scooped up a large spoonful of the sugary treat and popped it into his mouth, staring down at his brother as if daring him to protest. "It's good though," he murmured, "so I really don't give a fuck." Who cared about what happened to him when he was old? It's not like being fat would ruin his appearance if he was already wrinkled and gross.

Ryou shrugged, taking a nibble of one of his crackers before placing it back on the plate. "It's your body. I'm just saying." He sighed, leaning forward to put his plate on the little table. "Bakura, this probably isn't a good time, but can I ask you some things? Like... I don't know... Mature things?"

Raising a brow, Bakura set his ice cream in his lap and sent a curious look in his brother's direction. "Mature things?" Since when was Ryou into mature things? He shrugged. "I guess."

Ryou bit over his lip and pulled his legs up onto the couch, resting his chin in between his knees. "Well… I don't know. I was just thinking. Was Malik your first kiss? How did you know if you wanted to like… kiss him?" Ryou looked over at Bakura, his cheeks tinting a light shade of pink. "How do you know if it's right?"

Ick. Girly shit. Bakura huffed and took a long moment to shovel in some ice cream, trying to decide what to say.

"Well," he began uneasily around a mouthful of his snack, "I guess if you're attracted to them, then you should go for it. Like... if you find yourself staring at their lips, and you just, er, have this urge to... taste them? I don't know. Just if you feel like you should kiss them, then I guess that's what you should do."

Ryou perked up a bit then, slowly nodding his head. Just go for it? Well… That's one way of going about it. There's just one more thing to…

"What about when? When's the right time?"

"Whenever, I guess," he murmured, shrugging; he was doing a lot of that today. "If you think the time is right then just do it. Don't be a coward, it's dumb. If you want something, you have to go for it."

Why was he even having this conversation again?

Ryou blinked, finding those words to be some of the nicest things his brother had ever said to him.

Okay, so there was do it and whenever. Did this count? If not now then there wouldn't be any other time most likely, so... So Ryou sat on his knees, gently held Bakura's face in his hand and leaned in before he could turn away, kissing him right on the lips.

How satisfying...

In the time that it took Bakura to register just what was happening, he'd already begun to press back. He caught himself far after it was too late and pulled away, eyes wide.

"You meant me?" He sputtered, disbelieving.

His own brother, no older than twelve, had wanted to kiss him? And, unconsciously of course, he'd kissed back. It had been reflexive, but... it'd still happened.

Oh, he was doomed.

Ryou had thought that everything was fine, but when he opened his eyes and looked at Bakura's expression, he felt every feeling other than 'fine'. "I-I was ー it… I didn't think-," Ryou fumbled around with his words, not exactly knowing what to say. "B-But you kissed back!" He finally defended. "So I-I'm not completely wrong, right?"

"I was caught off guard!" Bakura countered, rather weakly he admitted. "I didn't -- I didn't think you meant--!" Breaking off, the teen released a frustrated groaning noise, nearly throwing his bowl onto the coffee table in his haste to get it away. He whirled around, hesitating for a moment, before furiously pushing his mouth against Ryou's.

Ryou's eyes widened, momentarily shocked, but he more than willingly welcomed it after a moment, his eyes slipping closed. The boy's heart fluttered excitedly, his arms instinctively resting stop Bakura's shoulders. This kiss might not have been what he had in mind, but it felt good.

What the fuck was he doing? Bakura felt like screaming, he was so bloody confused, but damn was this a good distraction from Malik. He allowed the kiss to take over, going with the natural flow most kisses went in, and moved his lips steadily against his brother's small but soft mouth. A hand found its way to Ryou's waist, idly wondering if he could get away with pushing it beneath the younger boy's shirt; he then mentally scolded himself for even thinking of such a thing.

This was, after all, a child he was kissing. A child who just so happened to be his little brother.

Ryou felt himself tense went he felt his brother's hand on his hip, his mind wandering in places he didn't even know existed. He'd heard kids at school talk about touching themselves or 'wanking' before, but he'd never done it himself. It just didn't seem right.

But now, maybe if it came from someone else…

Or maybe if he did it to someone else...

Ryou, without exactly thinking about what he was doing, slowly moved a hand down and managed to reach where he wanted to. He squeezed Bakura's crotch, opening up an eye when he finally realized what he'd done. Was that… maybe too much? Perhaps Bakura just wanted to kiss… There was really only one way to find out, though.

Freezing up at the touch, having not expected it and was therefore entirely unprepared, Bakura nearly broke away from the liplock he and his brother were currently engaged in. A half suppressed moan flew from his throat against his will and suddenly he was kissing back harder, all but thrusting his tongue past the barrier of Ryou's lips and demanding access. Gods, he was actually getting off on kissing his twelve-year-old brother.

Ryou's eyes flew open again, a small panic mixing in with his excitement. Maybe he'd made a mistake..? Maybe this was going too far. Maybe he should have kept it to himself. Oh, but all of this felt amazing. Not to mention he was going further than anyone in his grade probably has. However, despite his overwhelming excitement, Ryou's conscious told him to take it easy, so he slowly moved his hand over to rest on Bakura's hip.

For now, at least.

Bakura growled lowly at the loss of contact against his steadily growing erection. What a tease. He nudged at Ryou's shoulder, guiding him back against the couch, and gladly took up a place hovering between the boy's knees. His hand finally slid up under Ryou's shirt, fingers trailing over smooth stomach as he explored his brother's mouth with his tongue.

Something slipped out of Ryou's throat, and he wasn't exactly sure why it had happened, but it did. He moaned under his brother's touch, his hand deciding to make its way to grope Bakura's ass. Sort of squishy, he thought. Not really a surprise considering the junk Bakura ate. Speaking of, the more Bakura's tongue worked in his mouth, the more the taste of the ice cream lingered in his mouth. Ryou's tongue had made the decision to attempt to join in, pressing it against Bakura's.

Humming in approval, Bakura rewarded his brother's ministrations with the tweaking of one delicate nipple. Small, he thought, but not in a bad way. Dear lord, his brother was turning him into a pedophile. Unwilling to linger on that particular thought, he turned his attention to the pinching and rubbing of fingertips against perky flesh.

Ryou made a squeak, the attention to his nipple being something he wasn't expecting nor something he'd even heard of. But he welcomed it. It made his body want to squirm and wiggle, his back eventually pushing itself up off the couch with a moan. Ryou's hand squeezed Bakura's rear again.

Bakura broke away from the kiss with a fleeting lick to Ryou's lower lip, his mouth finding purchase on the soft, rounded curve of the younger's jawline. He trailed kisses up to Ryou's ear, sliding his tongue along smooth lobe and then blowing sweetly on the moistened flesh.

There were many things he knew he could teach Ryou, things he probably never even dreamed of, and somehow the thought was incredibly arousing.

When Bakura had pulled away, Ryou found himself panting softly, feeling his face warm at the cheeks and at the tops of his ears. Ryou wanted to say something, to say that he liked what Bakura was doing to him, but he stayed quiet except for the soft breaths and mewls that left his mouth. He'd be much too embarrassed to stutter now.

Ryou was too quiet, Bakura decided. Impatient, the teen rolled his hips against his brother's, hissing happily at the friction against his groin. His mouth moved lower, latching onto the pale skin of Ryou's neck and giving a gentle suck. He wanted to hear his brother moan, hear him scream in pleasure and beg for more. It was a scary thought, but Bakura embraced it.

Ryou's hips automatically rolled upwards after Bakura's, a louder, more throaty moan coming from him this time. The gentle attention to his neck seemed to almost balance out the lusty feelings that were quickly gathering, but his hips couldn't help themselves anymore. He rolled them again, needily.

"M-More," he said breathily, "Do more."

Smirking against Ryou's neck, Bakura obediently pushed his hips down harder. Unable to help himself, his free hand, the one not occupied with Ryou's nipple, slid down and cupped his brother's crotch.

"Ever touched here before?" He whispered lowly, licking a wet trail against Ryou's throat.

Ryou gasped, swallowing down a moan so that he could answer, his voice cracking. "Never." The boy's head tilted to the side to allow more room for Bakura's antics, his breathing managing to get a little bit heavier. "That ー It feels good," he murmured as an afterthought.

"I'm honored to be the first," Bakura drawled, lazily flicking his tongue about. "Do you know what sex is?" Following the question was a curious squeeze to his brother's groin, his fingers kneading at the fairly small bulge he found there. Had his mouth not been otherwise occupied he would have licked his lips in anticipation.

"Hngh.. K-Kind of?" Ryou said, followed by another moan. "I know how it works for boys a-and girls, but not ー not.." Ryou trailed off, interrupted by the fact that he needed to take in a breath to let out a whimper-ish sigh.

Bakura all but purred at the noises Ryou was making. He'd never thought his own little brother could have such an effect on him, but alas here he was, achingly hard and gloriously aroused.

"Gay sex," he supplied easily, understanding what Ryou was getting at. "I can teach you, if you'd like~." To back up that statement, his fingers clenched just a bit more around his brother's annoyingly clothed erection.

Ryou quickly nodded his head, his body tensing and his other hand gripping at Bakura's shoulder. "Y-Yes, please," he gasped, blinking his eyes open to look at the ceiling. "Please teach me. This feels so good..."

Bakura grinned in satisfaction. "Off," he demanded, tugging the boy's shirt up. He left the task to Ryou and moved on, bending to kiss and nip at his brother's chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button and dragging his teeth against a sharp hipbone. His fingers eagerly worked at Ryou's trousers, tugging at the zipper once the button had come undone and pulling the article down and off. Bakura eyed the boy's pants, the thin fabric hardly hiding what was prodding for release beneath. Licking his lips, he tugged the pants down, watching hungrily as Ryou's cute little cock sprang free.

Ryou had obeyed his brother's command, removing his shirt and tossing it aside. "Gah! W-Wait!" Ryou's hands suddenly moved to cover himself, his face red. The boy's twelve year old mind told him that he didn't exactly want his brother seeing him naked…

How embarrassing!

"I-I don't think I can," he mumbled, though it was obvious that his body could and was most certainly ready. "What if it's not what you want..? I-I don't ー I think I.. Don't look..?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Bakura gently pried Ryou's hands away from himself. "Don't worry about it," he murmured, moving back to pull his own shirt over his head. "See, I'll do it too. Better, yeah?" He grinned down at his little brother, running a finger over the underside of his little cock. "It's cute. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Ryou slowly nodded, melting into the the short, but amazing feeling of Bakura's finger. "Okay," he said, his hands gripping at the couch beneath him, "Sorry.. I-I'll be okay. 'M not ashamed."

Idly, Ryou wondered if Bakura was just as small as he was. Was everyone the same? He didn't know, but he supposed he was about to find out.

Bakura knelt down between Ryou's knees, eyeing his brother's face as he gave a teasing lick to the tip of his cock. It was so small he was sure he could easily take the whole thing in with one go. Curious, he dragged his tongue across the slit, wondering at the taste of his own kin.

Ryou's eyes widened once again, but they quickly shut as he moaned, his head flipping backward. Since when did his body become so sensitive? "O-Oh that's ーー Ah.. Isn't that gross for you..?"

“Nope.” His eyes never leaving Ryou’s face, Bakura tested his theory and swallowed him down completely. The moans and little squeaks of shock that followed were like music to his ears.

Malik had certainly never responded this way when they'd had sex…

Ryou was probably in Heaven. He was dead, officially deceased, and was floating on a cloud somewhere up in the sky. This… whatever this was… it was amazing. Euphoric. Every little sensation, every lick or suck and even the slight graze of Bakura’s teeth over his cock… It was just wow. He didn't have enough words to describe it.

Little hands fisted at Bakura’s hair, fingers pressing into his scalp and guiding his head at a slow but pleasurable pace. The older teen didn't seem to mind, and if his now closed eyes were anything to go by he was actually enjoying it. Ryou watched his brother through his own hazy eyes, his vision a blur, and petted his hair down as if to tell him he was doing a good job.

When Bakura reached up to fondle Ryou’s balls ー mentally cooing at their smallness ー Ryou nearly bit down on his own tongue. Bakura chuckled around his length, the vibrations absolutely maddening, and something was quickly tightening in the younger boy’s stomach. It felt like he was falling, or perhaps reaching the peak of something amazing, and any moment now he'd arrive.

A finger teased the rim of his ass, startling him half to death. He made to protest, but before he could so much as get his mouth open Bakura was pressing the digit gently inside of him. He instantly drove over the edge.

Ryou came hard, a shout on his lips and his upper body curled around his older brother. Bakura winced slightly at the fingers gripping harshly at his hair but quickly drank down the liquids that spilled on his tongue anyways.

What could have been years passed by; Ryou panting for breath, his eyes squeezed shut, and Bakura untangling himself from his brother and wiping at his mouth with a smug smirk. When the younger finally peeked his eyes open he was met with the sight of Bakura calmly eating his ice cream as though nothing had happened.

“B-Bakura..?” He asked cautiously, still a little breathless and lightheaded. If the teen hadn't been shirtless he would've questioned whether the events of the passed few minutes had even happened.

Bakura glanced at him, his spoon sticking from his mouth. “What?”

“A-ah..! N-nothing, really, I was just…” Ryou swallowed. What was he supposed to say now? He'd just kissed his older brother. Hell, he'd done more than just kiss Bakura, he'd ー he'd… he'd done whatever that was with him, and now what? Now what did they do, where did they stand?

Ryou fretted over this for a long while, shifting uncomfortably in his state of nakedness but not yet moving to grab his discarded clothes. His eyes darted to Bakura nervously, the teen quietly munching away and pretending Ryou didn't exist.

And that's when he noticed it ー the bulge still blatantly obvious in the front of Bakura’s trousers. He'd never been able to get rid of it! He was still aroused, still… unsatisfied!

“Bakura,” he said again, this time a bit less anxious, and met Bakura’s eyes dead on when the teen looked at him.

“What?” Bakura snapped, irritable at having to repeat himself, but Ryou simply smiled at him and slid to the floor, murmuring a cheery “Nothing!” as his fingers got to work on unbuckling the older’s belt.

“Just thought I should return the favour.”

 


End file.
